Encoberto pelas Árvores
by Niwaako
Summary: Um inesperado encontro entre Sesshoumaru e Kikyou. Frieza x Melancolia disfarçada de Frieza.Seria algo bem apático,a não ser por alguns pequenos detalhes.


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence.É propriedade Rumiko Takahashi,etc etc

_ENCOBERTO PELAS ARVORES  
_  
Os olhos castanhos desviaram o foco dos raios de sol que atravessavam as arvores para o local onde ela ouviu uma pequeno ruído.Sua visão não captou indícios de quem fizera o ruído,mas sua audição com certeza estava correta.Só porque era uma miko revivida com terra,ossos e...sem alma...Não queria dizer que havia perdido os sentidos.Não,não,não.

Se dirigindo à fonte do som,pode procurar o emissor.Simples,muito simples.Tanto achar quem emitira o ruído quanto o fato de ter feito o ruído.Nada mais,nada menos que um coelho ferido.A miko sorriu docemente ao animal e o pegou em seus braços.Soltou um suspiro de surpresa ao perceber que o animal não a estava renegando,mesmo que ela fosse só...barro e osso...Talvez estivesse com algum problema no olfato.

Sentou-se à sombra de uma árvore,examinando melhor o coelho.Havia cortado a pata da frente com alguma coisa,mas era um ferimento não grave, nada que fosse levá-lo desse mundo.

Sorriu.

Não sabia o porquê de ter sorrido...Pensava que havia esquecido como fazê-lo.Só havia feito...

Voltou a examinar a ferida do pobre animal,que permanecia calmo e silencioso em seus braços.Teria de limpar.Buscou com o olhar se teria o que precisava nas proximidades.Sim,o Destino estava conspirando para o bem do coelhinho.Havia um límpido córrego não muito longe.

Levantou,ajeitando o animal cuidadosamente.Caminhou até onde a água muita delicadeza colocou a pata ferida dentro d'água,segurando o ferido ainda mais ternamente.Voltou para a sombra da árvore e arrancou o que lhe prendia o cabelo negro,que ao ser solto,caiu em o tecido que havia retirado,fez um curativo no animal.

Abraçou o coelho como faria uma criança encantada com o esplendor da natureza.

O youkai andava com um porte majestoso,mantendo indiferente seu olhar dourado,enquanto seus cabelos como a lua cheia da meia noite deixavam-se brincar pelo vento.Oh sim,não estava sozinho. A pequena Rin e Jaken estavam com ele,como sempre. De vez em quando,imperceptivelmente, lançava olhares para trás,para averiguar se estava tudo bem.E estava.A menina sempre brincando ou cantarolando e Jaken,bem,Jaken fazia o de sempre.

Parou.Esse cheiro...Ele conhecia _bem_ esse cheiro.Sabia exatamente de quem era.

-Jaken cuide de Rin.Não saiam daqui.

Limitou-se a dizer isso e foi logo na direção de onde vinha o odor.Barro e Osso.

Finalmente,viu Kikyou,a dona do cheiro.Mas a cena que viu,lhe causou uma meia paralisia.Aquela mulher,uma concha vazia feita de osso e barro,sem alma,só uma sombra da humana que já foi,estava abraçando infantil e docemente um mero coelho?Alias,por que ele se importava com isso?Ela era humana,não era?Pelo menos já fora.Então...Por que observá-la assim?Surpresa de como uma _coisa _daquelas pudesse ser tão gentil com um animal.

Viu que a expressão da Miko mudou totalmente ao vê-lo.Logo estava lá uma cara fria e apática.Mas ela não fez questão de se levantar ou soltar o animal.

-O que quer,Sesshoumaru?-disse Kikyou em tom duro.  
-Certamente que nada,Sacerdotisa.-Respondeu com total indiferença.  
-Devo crer que esse encontro é só um acaso,não é?  
-Não lhe devo explicações e certamente que não tenho motivos para vê-la.Fora que seu cheiro é desprezível.  
-É.Nos encontramos poucas vezes e o que levaria tal grande Youkai a me ver?  
-...-Manteve a expressão séria.  
-Sesshoumaru...Por favor, se aproxime...  
-Não acha mesmo que obedecerei a ordem de uma humana,não é?  
-Não é uma ordem...É um pedido.-Kikyou esboçou um leve sorriso,que sumiu ao ver que Sesshoumaru permanecia impassível.-Você não vem mesmo.

Para surpresa (Não demonstrada) do grande Youkai,a jovem de olhos castanhos se levantou,deixando o coelho com cuidado sob a arvore,e se dirigiu para perto.

Encarou pausadamente os olhos dourados.Oh,como eles lhe traziam memórias.Lembrava-se da época em que estava feliz e com lindos sonhos ao lado do hanyou Inuyasha.E acabou do jeito que sofreu,mesmo após a morte e ainda revivida._Desejou_ muito aquele hanyou,o _odiou_ muito.E ele,agora tinha uma companhia.Aquela humana,que era sua reencarnação.Se tivesse uma alma ela teria ficado em pedaços.

Desviou um pouco o olhar,para o sol que começava a se por.Ignorou qualquer reação que Sesshoumaru pudesse ter ou não ter.

Sesshoumaru-Sama...Ele também queria destruir o odioso Naraku...

Mas...

Mas...

O youkai de olhos âmbar reparava na sutil mudança de expressão na bela sacerdotisa.Reprimiu-se mentalmente.Desde quando deveria observar a beleza humana?Mesmo assim,era tão linda,tão delicada,tão...triste.Mais uma que aquele seu meio-irmão hanyou inútil,estúpido e idiota aprontava.

-Ainda pretende matar Inuyasha,Kikyou?

A sacerdotisa estava desprevenida para aquela pergunta,e ainda mais para aquele tom gélido de voz,o que a fez arregalar um pouco os olhos em assombro,mas logo recuperou a postura,limitando-se a não responder.

-...saiba que sou eu quem vai acabar com ele...

Que dúvida,não?O que mais Sesshoumaru diria?Sentou-se no chão novamente.O irmão daquele que amou um dia...Os cabelos parecidos,a cor dos olhos...Não,não..pelos deuses,não...

- E eu sou bem diferente daquele meio youkai...

É,a afirmação respondia uma pergunta que seu cérebro ainda estava fazendo.Melhor assim...Desviou sua atenção para a lua que brilhava no céu e para seus preciosos caçadores que lhe traziam as almas que necessitava para continuar vagando.Esperou algum comentário por parte do youkai,como os que ele já havia feito...Os que ele havia feitos nos outros encontros. "É desprezível,mesmo sendo almas de humanos fúteis.É como uma parasita,Kikyou".E ele estava correto...

Sesshoumaru só piscou ao observar a cena.E aproximou-se.

Lembrou de todos as vezes que havia encontrado a Miko.Nas últimas,ela lhe vinha causando uma sensação estranha.Algo que ele não admitia,que ele não via.

Viu quando a morena levantou o rosto,o encarando.

Esse gesto o fez perder uma respiração.

Que sensação estranha...Odiosa...

"Sesshoumaru...Você não é o Inuyasha.Então não deveria me deixar assim...Eu nem tenho mais alma ou coração"

Aquelas gemas douradas a estavam enlouquecendo!Ah!Tinha que dar um jeito nisso e logo.Ia se levantar e ir embora e pronto.Era muito simples de se fazer.

Por que teve que se encontrar com aquele youkai?Por que teve que despertar algum tipo de emoção quanto a ele?E ela tinha certeza que não era por ser irmão de Inuyasha,por se parecer com ele...Alias,ela nem se importava mais com Inuyasha.Quando havia começado a se sentir estranha perante Sesshoumaru?Aquilo não era para acontecer,não,não...

MALDIÇÃO!Como pode se apaixonar por Sesshoumaru mais rápido do que se apaixonara por Inuyasha!?E com ainda mais intensidade!Teria que acabar com esse sentimento recém formado,antes que se estabelecesse de vez.Afinal,tinha prioridades e como poderia pensar que o grande youkai possuidor da Tenseiga,que não gosta nada de humanos poderia gostar dela?

Foi quando sentiu uma mão afagando seu cabelo.

Aquela mulher,fadada a um sofrimento terrível...Desde quando sentia pena,ainda mais de uma humana desprezível como aquela?Desprezível?Não importava...

Humanos imbecis...Será que cairia no mesmo feitiço de seu pai e criaria amor e afeição por uma humana?

Já havia caído mesmo...Infernos.Fazia tempo.Ele bem que tentou não ter esse sentimento...Mas fugiu do controle dele,o Grande Sesshoumaru.

O que restava a fazer,além de ter aquela humana por perto?Protegê-la?Impedir que naraku colocasse as mãos imundas naquela pele tão branca?

Viu o longo e negro cabelo dela,solto,entregue aos caprichos do vento.Não poderia reprimir mais o desejo(amor) que tinha por ela.

Afagou-lhe o cabelo e teve como resposta um olhar surpreso,mas não tão surpreso quanto o que recebeu quando finalmente passou o braço por sua cintura e aproximou os corpos.

Mas ele quem ficou surpreso quando a mulher passou os braços por seu pescoço e apoiou a cabeça na curva do pescoço.

Ficaram momentos assim,encobertos pelas arvores,banhados pela luz do luar que chegava a eles,com os Caçadores de Almas dançando ao redor.Uma cena digna de um sonho.

A sacerdotisa procurou aqueles lábios,que por sua vez também a procuravam.Um breve e tímido selinho para os dois.Quando a miko começou a falar.

-Me diz por que,Sesshoumaru...

Mas o Youkai nada disse em resposta,o que fez Kikyou acabar com aquele contato e se distanciar.Tola,provavelmente Sesshoumaru quisessem só uma diversão.Mas,sesshoumaru,procurando diversão,assim?Em plena 'caçada ao Miserável Naraku'?E com uma humana?Não era coisa do feitio dele.Não mesmo.O encarou.E como que para libertar sua 'alma' pronunciou:

-Eu...acho que te amo.

Estava esperando qualquer comentário indelicado e racional dele,que a tirasse de tal devaneio imbecil.Um ato repreendedor e talvez violento,se fosse mesmo,iria se defender,claro.  
Foi então que ouviu uma voz apática.

-E o hanyou...?Você troca de amor tão rápido assim,mulher?

Era a vez dela usar dessa voz.E elucidar algumas coisinhas.

-Não amo mais Inuyasha,além disso ele tem aquela Kagome com ele.E não foi rápido Sesshoumaru,esqueceu-se que para um humano 50 anos é muito tempo?

Recebeu outro abraço em resposta.E um beijo mais profundo foi 'roubado'.

-Eu te amo,Kikyou.

Gelou.Seu coração parou.Sua respiração parou.Naraku poderia matá-la a socos naquele momento.Lágrimas quase escaparam de seus olhos.Acreditava em Sesshoumaru,ele não teria dito aquilo para uma humana se não fosse realmente verdade.

Apertou ainda mais o abraço.Largando-se nos braços de seu mais intenso amor...

Com o nascer de um novo dia,cada um foi para um lado.Mas coisas mudaram naquela noite.E secretamente eles esculpiam mensagens um para o outro em seus corações.

E a Miko seguia seu caminho,mesmo que não demonstrasse,estava mais feliz,mais _viva_.

E esse sentimento,essa nova visão,esse novo,amor,emoção,felicidade...A faria continuar vivendo.E um dia iria estar ao lado daquele outro par de âmbares,que amava mais do que já havia amado,e que julgava impossível de acontecer.

Até lá,continuaria vivendo.

**_COMENTÁRIOS FINAIS_:**_Bom é isso ai!Minha primeira experiência com esse casal(na minha humilde opinião,esse casal é o melhor de Inuyasha.E um dos meus favoritos).Preciso saber se ficou bom...E bem,pra variar,o texto saiu do meu controle.Esses personagens que saem pegando o texto e fazendo o que bem entendem...  
Sobre os encontros de Sesshou e Kiky,bem,digamos que eles tenham se encontrado algumas vezes,e pouco a pouco,acabaram criando um sentimento,que lhes fugiu ao controle racional(Minha vingança pelo texto fora de controle?)  
_


End file.
